brother_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Dooley
Leo Francis Dooley is the adopted brother\cousin of Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport and the older half-brother of Ellen Davenport. He is Daniel's cousin. He is in love with Crossbow. He likes Kakai. He replaced Chase on the team. He calls Donald "Big D". He doesn't photograph well. He loves spiders. He can type 13 words per minute. He has a bionic arm and a bionic leg. Powers and Abiltes *Laser Sphere Generation: In You Posted What?!?, according to Douglas, Leo can generate laser energy and form them into laser spheres from his fingers and shoot them from his hand. This is also Leo's main bionic ability as being the one he uses the most. It is also strong enough to knock out Krane and they can set things on fire. The laser bolts can knock out powerful bionic humans, such as Taylor, or even Krane as stated above, or blast objects to pieces or blast aside metal *EMP Generation: Leo discovered a brand new bionic ability where he can combine laser spheres with another bionic person (usually Taylor) to generate an EMP to knock out any electrical equipment. *Super Strength: Just like his big brother Adam, Leo's arm is shown to have superhuman strength, allowing him to be strong enough to crush Perry's hand and making it become swollen. And in Armed and Dangerous, Leo uses his bionic strength to lift up the couch with one hand without visible strain in a similar manner to how Adam lifted it one-handedly. Also, like Adam, he was not visibly discomforted by the weight of the couch and balanced it well in his hand. In Bionic Rebellion, Leo used his super strength to throw Tank out of the window. However, some metals take him a while to break with his arm. *Energy Transference: This is one of Leo hidden abilities until Rise of the Secret Soldiers. Douglas unlocks this ability for him to fight the bionic army. This ability can absorb any type of energy source and it can be used medically (though this is highly discouraged due to the life-risks). Leo defeated Taylor for the first time with this ability. While Leo used the ability to heal Donald, it's not clear if it can be used to bring a dead person back to life. He can also absorb kinetic energy, which was how Leo was able to catch the falling space elevator. *Bionic Leg: In Space Elevator, Donald gives Leo's left leg bionics because it was broken by the elevator, and he was afraid he couldn't go any missions. The only known capabilities include super strength as shown when Leo kicked the basketball a great distance using his leg and when it bounced back, it knocked Donald down. In The Vanishing, his leg was shown to be even stronger then his bionic arm, being able to tear through a steel wall, something his bionic arm only put a small dent in. Non-Bionic Abilities * Enhanced Reflexes: Before he had bionics, Leo had reflexes that are far superior than the average person, which allows him to easily dodge and/or deflect laser bolts (even from weapons geared to destroy super humans and controlled by a supercomputer), and redirect those laser bolts to strike even small targets with pinpoint accuracy (as he demonstrated in Night of the Living Virus and The Rats Strike Back). He says that he developed those reflexes because of his lifelong love of playing video games. His reflexes might come to the fact that he's short and light weighted *Bravery: Despite his childish attitudes, Leo has a strong sense of courage. In Back From The Future, he didn't hesitate to push all three siblings to safety when they were nearly killed by falling debris (almost being killed himself), and in Missin' the Mission, he went into a dangerous situation to help Mr. Davenport stop a toxic gas leak (while Adam, Bree and Chase were being kept in detention at Mission Creek High School by Principal Perry). Leo also stood up to Marcus, even after being threatened with Marcus's laser vision. In Taken, Leo stood up against Douglas, thinking he was the threat. In Rise of the Secret Soldiers, he was able to battle Taylor, whom he was once afraid of *.Multilingualism: Leo can speak Spanish and Chinese, though he's bad at French. *Wise Cracking: Leo usually defends himself with smart remarks and sassy comments. *Peak Human Intelligence: While liable to make foolish decisions, Leo is actually quite intelligent due to experience working with Donald in the Lab, though he's nowhere near as intelligent as a doctor, and is more knowledgeable in technology than in other fields. In school, he's the smart kid. In Scramble the Orbs, he successfully designs programs and is able to build floating, spherical, robotic bodyguards, however, he forgot to give them the capabilities to tell the difference between a real threat and a playful one. *Skilled Fire-Staff Fighter: In Alien Gladiators, he is seen beating many competitors in the competition even the most skilled ones. He is a formidable fire-staff warrior and even defeated Donald Davenport, who is very skilled in martial arts, weaponry and fire-staff, itself. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Bionics Category:Characters From Lab Rats Category:Davenport Family